lego_marvel_superheroes_2fandomcom-20200216-history
Groot
Baby Groot is a playable character in Lego Marvel's Superheroes 2 Background From Marvel Wiki Early Life Groot was a Flora colossus from Planet X, the capital of the branch worlds. The sapling that would come to be known as "Groot" came from an "Enobled Sap-line" and gifted in quasi-dimensional super-positional engineering...at least, according to Maximus the Mad. Groot did not get along with his fellow saplings, instead preferring the company of the "Maintenance Mammals" who the other saplings treated with prejudice. After Groot killed another sapling to defend a maintenance mammal it was brutalising, as well as releasing a human subject that was kidnapped for scientific purposes, he was exiled from the planet by the "Arbor Masters". With no place to go, Groot set to explore other galaxies. Guardians of the Galaxy Into his adulthood, Groot found himself in Kree space, where he was promptly captured and imprisoned. While in jail, he formed a rapport with Rocket Raccoon and was assigned to a covert ops team led by Starlord, whose goal was to assault Hala and defeat the Phalanx. His body was mostly destroyed, but a small twig of him split off, preserving him, traveling in the care of Rocket Raccoon, fitting easily in his hand. He can grow back to his full size in time. Mojo TV Groot and Rocket Raccoon are having a libation in a low-down dirty spacer bar in low-down dirty spacer space when they are accosted by a group of Badoon who attempt to arrest them for 'Crimes against the Royal Brotherhood'. A quick shootout ensues and Rocket creates an avenue of escape by shooting holes in the beer barrels causing the saloon patrons to stampede for the free beer. The duo make a hasty exit and are soon rocketing away when they find themselves pursued by Badoon Attack Cruisers. Rocket orders Groot to take evasive action while he goes to boost the stardrive to allow them to escape. He finds the stardrive compartment empty and the scene cuts to a shot of the surprised Rocket with a cliffhanger closing credits and Mojo proclaiming "Best Pilot Episode Ever!". They then find themselves staring at an empty compartment where a stardrive should be and questioning why they are hearing voices like suddenly their lives just got a narrator or something. Their ship blows up and they appear in space in combat space armor bewildered at what just happened and how they got there. They target their Badoon attackers forcing one of the pilots to eject. They squeeze into his craft and it begins to plummet to an ice planet below. Mojo calls for the scene to cut and hit the Bio-Stasis on his stars. He proceeds to plan for the next scene expecting to make enormous money on the show. In the background, Rocket's Timely Inc. Shipment Processing Device analyzes the situation and informs the duo they are caught up in an artificial dramatic construction. They blast through a wall realizing they are in a "Flarkin' TV Studio" and are confronted by a hologram of Mojo who opens fire with real weapons. Groot and Rocket Raccoon are transported to the Mojoverse by the inter-dimensional TV producer known as Mojo. He has decided to use the pair in his latest reality television show. He recruits various criminals that the heroes have fought in the past. He places the pair in scenarios where they would have to battle them again, however, if an innocent life form was caught in the crossfire, they would be killed in the process. As the duo moved from one scenario to another, Mojo began advertising action figures with a collection pack that allows buyers to assemble their own 12" Groot figure after collecting all five. The demand was so high, Mojo stands to make a fortune until the Timely Inc. Shipment Processing and Analysis Device decides to take control of the situation and holds a B-00-M Meson Beam Gun at Mojo's face. It allowed the reality system to stop just long enough for the heroes to escape. They confronted destroying Mojo who was revealed to be a robot controlled by Major Domo. Return of the Guardians Groot, along with the rest of his team, aided the Avengers in fighting the returned Thanos.10Thanos managed to get a Cosmic Cube from the United States Army, with which he escaped to Moord, the homeland of the Badoon. The Guardians arrived at the Avengers Tower and informed the Avengers about the situation. They joined the Guardians to fight Thanos and the Badoon. After Thanos apparently killed the Elders of the Universe, to impose his supremacy, he became one with the Cosmic Cube and killed the Avengers as well as the Guardians. But actually, they were sent to the Cancerverse along the Elders, there, Tony Stark found that Thanos' weapon wasn't actually a Cosmic Cube and that it had defects. They bargained with the Collector, in exchange of a weapon capable of deactivating the "Cube" and return to Earth, the Avengers and the Guardians would let Thanos to be defeated by the Elders. With the help of other members of the Avengers, Thanos was defeated and sent to punishment by the Elders. Black Vortex Soon after joining the Guardians on behalf of the Avengers as a liaison, Agent Venom started losing control of his symbiote. After it was taken from him by the Guardians as a precaution, the symbiote escaped confinement and bonded with Groot. After his rejection of the cosmic powers imbued by the Black Vortex, his appearance was slightly altered. His main body was still composed of a barky exterior but now possesses "hair" and "muscles" composed of a vine like substance.